No Rest for the Wicked
by MatthewOhMyMaplyPancakeGod
Summary: Alfred has an interesting walk one night, but who is truly wicked in this story? Fail summary I know, this was inspired by the song Ain't No Rest for the Wicked. I hope you read and like it! Oh, and Alfred is somewhat OOC you will see why by the end...


_Okay, this was inspired by the song Ain't no rest for the wicked by Cage the Elephant. I hope you enjoy Alfred's little walk!_

* * *

The cold air viciously nipped at Alfred's reddened nose. The thick darkness of the night was only broken by a few streetlamps. They lit the American's way while he hustled across the sidewalk, a few bags of groceries hung from his arm. They were all from different stores that were around the shady neighborhood he was treading.

Alfred's sunny blond hair was very messy as though he had just woken up. There were a few bruises on his tan face but there was nothing major. No one would have thought anything about it though he seemed to be at least 18 or 19 and that was a normal age for most to get into fights in this neighborhood. His clothes were a little dirty and rumpled but his black jacket was in great condition.

All in all the teenager looked healthy; he was very out of place in this kind of neighborhood though. A wide smile was on his lips while he almost skipped down the sidewalk. He was whistling to himself so he could avoid being in silence.

His whistling was cut off when he noticed a small figure walk out of the shadows of an alley. The figure had a curvy frame that was very appealing to Alfred's sky blue eyes. The stranger was a woman she had wavy blond hair that curled around her shoulders. Her body was hugged by a short ruby red dress the color brought out her milky pale flesh. Black boots clattered against the sidewalk as the woman approached him.

Sapphire eyes met emerald pools for a few moments before she spoke. "You seem a little beat up poppet," her strong British accent was like music to the American's ears. "If you want some company I could stay the night with you and help you forget about the wounds," she offered. Her slim hands reached out and lightly touched his bruised cheek. "You would just have to pay the right price and I can be all yours for tonight."

Her touch was soft and almost seemed tender to Alfred. He continued to watch her for a few more moments, "You seem sweet and you're very pretty," he complimented her. "Can I ask your name ma'am, and ask why you would lower yourself to something like this?"

The woman seemed a little surprised, a flush colored her cheeks while she lowered her hand. "My name is Alice, the reason I am doing this…well there are a few. I have a family to feed and money is very tight. I was laid off recently so I was growing desperate," she shrugged her bare shoulders a little at him. "Desperation drives us to do things what we don't want to do. I am just trying to survive."

Alfred frowned while he listened to her words, "Well Alice, my name is Alfred," he smiled widely at her. After a split second of thought, he rested his bags on the ground and shrugged off his black coat. "I'm gonna help you tonight." He gingerly wrapped the coat around her chilled shoulders. He dug in his pockets for a moment, pulling out his wallet. He slipped about 200 dollars out of the dark leather wallet and placed the bills into her hand. "Go take the night off. You deserve to rest! Spend time with your family, go live your life rather then merely surviving it."

Alice smiled up at him her hands hugged the warm fleece jacket close to her body. She was hesitant to take the money from him but she took it in the end. "Thank you Alfred, but those who are as wicked as I do not deserve to rest." A smirk crossed her lips and she winked at him. "Thank you for being my hero this night though love," she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Alfred blushed when his cheek was kissed, "Hero huh?" he laughed happily. "I do love being a hero! It was very nice to meet you Alice," he held his hand out to her.

Alice smiled and took his hand, "It was very nice to meet you too Alfred, maybe we can meet again someday." She released his hand and walked back the way she had come from.

Her words had interested Alfred it was so weird that she considered herself wicked. A small smile crossed his lips as he picked up the plastic bags and went about his way.

Alfred was lost in his thoughts while he turned into an alley that would lead to where he was going. He did not even notice the tall shadow that shifted behind him while he walked. The American barely heard the footsteps behind him before something hard and cold pressed against his throat.

He froze his body tensing as he peeked down at the metal water pipe that was pressed with a bruising pressure against his Adams apple.

"I do not wish to fight but that does not mean I cannot, or will not, kill you," a thickly accented voice whispered behind him. Alfred peeked back as his body was pulled back against a hard chest. The man was taller then him, which was amazing due to Alfred's height, he had to look up to actually see his face. The stranger's eyes were a deep violet color they did little to hide his nerves and uncertainty. Apparently, the tall man was not sure about any of this. "Just give me your money and everything will be okay…da?"

Alfred guessed that the other was Russian by his accent. The man was very large; he was clad in a long beige coat and brown snow boots. His skin was very pale his hair was not that better, if the American did not know better he would say that his mugger's hair was almost silver. "There's no need for violence dude, I'll give you the money. I just have to ask, why are you doing this?"

There were a few moments of silence before the stranger slowly lowered the pipe from his throat. The rusted metal pressed against Alfred's chest to keep him from running. He did not want to run though. "Money is hard to come by for someone like me I have two sisters I need to feed." He shrugged a little behind Alfred. "What more is there to say?"

Alfred nodded a little in understanding he knew how hard life can be when you supported one sibling. He could not imagine trying to support two. "Well, that makes a lot of sense. My name is Alfred by the way," he offered. He doubted that the other would tell him his name. His movements were slow and careful as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, this is all I have left." He slipped a little over 500 dollars out of his wallet and held it over his shoulder to the other.

He felt the bills slid out of his hand when the other took him. Alfred smiled weakly and put his wallet away not minding the uncomfortable silence.

"I thank you Alfred. I wish it did not have to be this way, I really did not want to do this, but it was the only thing I could do."

"Don't worry about it dude I totally understand your situation," Alfred carefully peeked back at him once more and smiled. "I won't call the cops or nothing, just take care of yourself and maybe we can meet again one day."

The Russian looked very surprised the pipe lowered and a very small smile crossed his lips. "You are very kind it was a pleasure to meet you Alfred." There was a pause and the stranger seemed to be considering something. "My name is Ivan I believe I would like to see you again someday. I must go now though my sisters need me…I guess the wicked can only relax when they are dead," he laughed before backing away.

Alfred laughed with him and nodded before moving on, still clutching the bags tightly in his hand. It was only minutes later when he reached a darkened home. He walked up to the door and pushed it open. There were no lights on but he could hear the television running. It sounded like the news was on. The America kicked the door shut behind him before he walked carefully towards the television. He held the bags close to him while he paused in front of the screen.

What he saw on the screen surprised him. There was a young man on screen he had dark hair and hazel eyes. The man wore white robes and there was a cross around his neck. Usually this would not be surprising except for the fact that the priest was in handcuffs. Police were leading him to a cop car while the reporter was trying to explain what had happened.

Apparently, the young man's name was Lovino Vargas and he had been caught stealing money from the church. He had been growing poor as he supported his brother when their parents died. It was quite the sad story.

It grew sadder when someone who looked just like the young priest tried to push past the police. This boy's hair was a little lighter and his eyes were a rich amber color. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried out to his brother, his hand reaching towards him.

Alfred turned off the television, not wanting to watch anymore of it. He dropped the bags to the floor. A few things fell onto the hard wood floor. A box of black trash bags, heavy-duty gardening gloves, sponges and other scrubbers. A dark smile crossed his lips he began to whistle to himself once more while he pulled the gloves on. Gathering the items, he shoved them all into one bag and started to walk through the building.

The other rooms were wrecked, there was overturned furniture, and blood was splattered on the walls and floor. It had been quite the challenge to corner this one. He was a fighter, the bruises on Alfred's skin proved that, but Alfred had won in the end.

The others he met today were right it was hard to take care of family and there was not money all the time. Everyone did what they had to do though. The American paused at the bloody body. The corpse was twisted, broken, and bloody. Its dirty blond hair was a mess the yellow cross that kept his hair in order was barely clinging to one of the silky locks. The American slipped the wallet out of his pocket and opened it once more. He checked the name on the driver's license before tossing it onto the body. "Sorry about this Lukas Bondvik, but I already ran out of your money."

Alfred laughed to himself while he opened the box of garbage bags and pulled out a bunch of them. "Because there is no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good."

* * *

_Sorry Norway I had to do it...I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
